


soon to be

by slchlld



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slchlld/pseuds/slchlld
Summary: “Please,” Hyunjae started, petting Eric’s head. “For the love of God, stay beside me, yeah? Don’t go around looking for things. We’ll go together, alright?”“Ooh, of course!”Hyunjae lost Eric not long after inside the grocery store, but a gorgeous stranger found the little boy and suddenly he was not angry anymore.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	soon to be

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed as always haha but i hope yall like this! i enjoyed writing it myself!
> 
> p.s: eric is like 8 years old here

It has always been not a good idea to bring Eric along on groceries shopping. 

He’s naturally loud, get excited so freaking easily over literally everything. Hyunjae finds it cute himself, but it’s a totally different story when they’re on a supermarket. It just triggers his migraine. Because the little boy, like a kid he is, loves running around. Actually, it should’ve been him, Eric, and their mom, but their mom has worked overtime the night before. Hyunjae doesn’t have a heart to wake her up when he sees her sleeping peacefully.

“Listen, Eric, there’s no mom this time, right?” said Hyunjae, glancing to the side where Eric is sitting. 

They were on their way to a supermarket. A little bit more far from the usual because Hyunjae actually didn’t really like the place. Now that their mom wasn’t with them, Hyunjae decided they should go to a bigger and nicer grocery market near the city centre.

“Right!”

“And we should do groceries shopping because you run out of milk, right?”

“Right!” Eric nodded energetically. “That’s why we’re getting tons of milk!”

“Yes, and you should help me.”

Eric’s expression changed drastically. “What?”

“Please,” Hyunjae started, petting Eric’s head. “For the love of God, stay beside me, yeah? Don’t go around looking for things. We’ll go together, alright?”

“Ooh, of course!”

\--

Hyunjae shouldn’t have been satisfied with words only.

He lost Eric ten minutes after they entered the grocery market that’s located inside of a shopping mall. Hyunjae was busy deciding whether he should get green or red apple, before Eric—who was also busying himself with an airplane toy he took somewhere—went missing. Hyunjae was dumbfounded at first, mumbling curse words while looking around. 

Then he started moving his trolley, going from aisle to aisle while calling Eric’s name here and there, but it’s no use. Hyunjae couldn’t find the younger boy everywhere even when he reached the end of the store. 

Paying what’s on his trolley first, Hyunjae hurriedly went out of the store. He was kind of on verge to crying, walking to the information centre, when the sight of Eric holding hands with a guy much taller than him greeted him.

Hyunjae almost dropped his belongings.

“Fucking—ERIC!” 

Eric turned on his heels so fast that Hyunjae was afraid for a second that he might break his bones.

But Eric was okay. He was more than okay, grinning from ear to ear with the unoccupied hand holding on a big lollipop. Eric gasped when he spotted his brother. His sudden movement also made the stranger beside him twisted his body. Clearly surprised judging by the way his eyes went big.

Hyunjae was about to get mad at the younger when he accidentally made an eye contact with the guy.

Which was a big, _big_ mistake.

“Hyung!”

Hyunjae didn’t even hear him. His attention was fully on the tall guy, who was wearing a blue t-shirt and a white shirt. Matching his outfit with a white creamy jeans and a pair on converse, there was also a sunglasses perched on the top of his cute nose. Petrol blue hair looked kind of messy with how often he run his fingers through it (not that Hyunjae’s complaining. He’s more like … curious, they look soft). 

His eyes were the ones that catched Hyunjae’s attention the most, though. Hyunjae didn’t know how, but they kind of resembles cat’s eyes.

Overall, he’s just so—

“Pretty,” Hyunjae murmured unconsciously.

“What.”

Hyunjae blinked when the guy licked his lips. His shining, _pretty_ lips.

“Your—your lollipop,” Hyunjae corrected, panicking, before staring at a confused Eric for a solid second then gazing back at the stranger and found him smirking at Hyunjae. 

Hyunjae knew he was fucked already.

“It’s… pretty.”

“But it’s a regular lollipop.”

“Eric,” the guy chuckled, and Hyunjae wanted to die because he _also_ sounds pretty. And it was just not fair. “Shouldn’t you apologize to your hyung now that you left him, hm?”

It was so bizarre to watch as Eric does what he told to almost immediately, muttering a small sorry while looking at him with small pout adorning his face. Because Eric was simply not the type to follow an order just like _that_ , and he blinked as the stranger praised Eric for being such a polite boy.

“Well, I have to go now.”

“Juyeonie hyung, won’t you come with us for dinner?”

_Juyeonie? Juyeon it is, then?_

“Can’t, kid,” said the ‘Juyeonie’ while kneeling, matching Eric’s height to ruffle his hair affectionally. Hyunjae quietly wondered if the tall man was Eric’s brother instead of him. “But we can meet up sometimes? I’ll buy you chicken.”

Eric nodded enthusiastically, looking at Hyunjae who was still dumbfounded in his place. “Hyunjae hyung loves chicken! A lot!”

“Oh?” Juyeon stood up. Hyunjae found that their height is similliar, but there’s something in Juyeon’s presence that made him feel small under his oversized hoodie and loose jogger. “Hi there,” Juyeon smiled. He wasn’t even trying hard but Hyunjae catched the teasing gaze he throws, the light smirk that replaced his charming small smile. “Your brother asked for my lollipop that I originally bought for _my_ brother, so—”

“God, I am so sorry—”

“No, no,” he waved his hand, staring at Eric who went to take a look at a pizza booth not too far from them. “I noticed he was alone so I let him have it while keeping him company for a while, it’s okay,” Juyeon lifted the paperbag he has been holding the whole time. “Bought another one.”

Hyunjae shook his head, still. “I will pay for the lollipop.”

“No need, really,” Juyeon insisted, Hyunjae stared at his wallet that was already in his hand in embarassement. “Eric is a good boy, I don’t mind.”

Hyunjae looked at Juyeon, at how the boy was lifting both his eyebrows in expectation. Maybe because it was the way the corner of Juyeon’s lips quirked up in another blinding smile, or the way he cocked his head because Hyunjae didn’t say anything for a little while.

“Let me have your number.”

Hyunjae definitely did not mean it to sound so demanding, but the tone he was using surely made Juyeon huffed a breathy laugh.

“I-I mean—”

“That’s so bold of you,” the blue haired boy murmured.

“For the _chicken_ ,” Hyunjae rasped weakly, hiding his face on his palms. “You—Eric—”

“Right,” Juyeon fucking _beamed_ , and Hyunjae suddenly want to hold his hand or maybe kiss him silly. Just because. “I promised I’ll buy you guys chicken; I’m giving you my number then.”

Juyeon ignored Hyunjae’s small _I’ll pay for the chicken_ , typing his number on Hyunjae’s phone (the brunette pretended the slight graze of their fingers when he passed his phone did not send a tremor down his spine).

“I really have to get going,” Juyeon said then, sighing after looking at his watch.

“Y-yeah, okay.”

Juyeon helped him to pick up his grocery’s bags from the floor. “Will you call me?”

The older almost choked on his own breath, but he managed to nod briskly, mimicking Juyeon’s grin albeit a bit forced. He couldn’t really think straight when his heart was pounding so hard against his ribcage and the sight of Juyeon highfiving Eric in front of him was way too endearing.

Hyunjae only got to breathe freely when he got inside the car, Eric singing happily with his lollipop in his hand. He threw his head back remembering the picture of Juyeon winking at him before going off, it was a good thing Eric whined at him to buy some pizza afterwards—he wasn’t sure if he would be able to recover if he was alone at the moment.

“Juyeonie said he will pay for the chicken!”

_“What,”_ Hyunjae wheezed. “What else did he say?”

“Hyungie can pay the next, next time,” Eric said with mouth full of lollipop. “We will meet him for a lot of times! Juyeonie’s such a cool guy.”

“Right,” Hyunjae unlocked his phone, making sure Juyeon really saved his number there.

There was no new contact with ‘J’ as the first letter.

Hyunjae stared blankly at his phone. He was not sure what to expect himself, but a wave of disappointment hit him before he can help it. He passed the phone to Eric coarsely before running the car with a gloomy face: it didn’t last long, though.

“Hyung… who’s ‘soon to be boyfriend’?”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bbangkyued)!


End file.
